ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cruel And Awful World That I Live In
The Cruel And Awful World That I Live In is the first episode of Different. It was released on "TBA". Plot "My name is Miro. I'm a hybrid. Half-Human, half something else. I did not ask to be this way. I was born this way. I don't mind it, but we hybrids have a harsh history of the humankind. " A view from space. A Rocket-shaped spaceship is leaving flying off Earth. "When humanity discovered the universe and its inhabitants, everything changed. Humans and aliens lived at peace for a while. There were wars of course. Humans tried to colonise space." A space battle with multiple different spaceships, each firing laser-like shots at the other is taking place. Then three spaceships land on an alien planet. armies of humans march out shooting anyone, who gets in their way. "They were disliked and often hated, but they had their power. Soon enough, Hybrids were born. A cross between a human and an alien." A human woman and a male Conductoid are holding a baby and both smiling while looking down on it. "The Humans in power, they did bad things. They wanted to use these kids as weapons. A man named Leon Stone managed to stop this, but he himself was later executed for being a hybrid." A tall man with short messy hair and a nice beard, wearing a blue shirt that's tucked in his light-brown pants is giving a speech in front of what appears to be a council of sorts. The man is then grabbed by two men in white and red suits with the same colour helmets. The duo pushes him down to the ground, clearly putting him in pain. "After Leon's incident, they started monitoring all hybrids. Soon they realised there were too many to keep tabs on them all, so they started killing them all off. Many managed to escape to other foreign planets, many were killed, the rest went into hiding." Men and women are running. Men in similar white and red suits are running after them with guns. Some of the runners are shot down, some are arrested. "Along with hybrids, all aliens were banned from the earth and all of Earth's stations. Earth had to give up on some of its colonies, but every alien that remained colonised was a slave." Multiple Gimlinopithecus are working a field, with Humans watching over them, pointing their guns at them. "Hybrids didn't put up with this. No, not at all. The first revolution happened. It was a while back. It was lead by a man named Lex Tennyson. Although he was not born a hybrid, but rather a scientifically engineered one, he managed to do some good. Thanks to Lex, a former associate of Leon Stone could come to power. That being Jason Steel." A man wearing a half black half white jumpsuit is leading a rebellion of multiple men and women, all utilizing their powers. Some are using electricity, other are blasting water, while some are throwing fireballs. The leading man himself is using five abilities at once, that being water, fire, air, electricity and he's even levitating a rock above his head. "But Steel soon changed. He began torturing hybrids again. Arresting them. Experimenting with them. This time it wasn't just hybrids, it was pure humans as well. It needed to stop. A new man came to power. Things changed, or so it seemed. Everything simply was kept a secret. One of those pure humans that was experimented on was Kane Dustin, who around 30 years ago started the 2nd hybrid revolution. It seemed promising, but it failed. The people in charge switched. Hybrids were now permitted to exist, but we had no rights, no documents, and most humans think of as complete freaks. That's what this new education has made them see." A woman is blasting water at a thief at the centre of the town. People are yelling, parents are hiding their children. Men in white and red suits are rushing towards her. "Enough for the history lesson. Let's get to my story. I live on Earth Station 12, Sector 14 to be exact." A top view of the sector. The streets are made of dirt. The houses are quite poor on the outside. The centre holds 3 skyscrapers, with one having the sign "The Bank of Anaraxia". Surrounding these buildings are a few more nice and good long building with no expanses speared. "I wasn't born here, but as long as I can remember, I've always lived here. I grew up under Ms Trench. She's the lady who basically owns this whole sector. She's also the one that gave me a place to live and a job. I work as a scavenger or that's what they call us. We do the tasks that they give us and we receive what we need in return. By they, I mean Trench's underlings." A tall white man with long hair on top of his head, a brown leather jacket and dark brown pants is standing on a rooftop. '' Someone behind him is yelling: "Get back here!" ''The man looks back revealing his long face and then he starts running, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Tha man that yelled stops running. He's standing by a railing. Meanwhile, the tall kid has landed somewhere in an alley. It's a narrow alley between two concrete houses. At the end of it is what seems to be a metal shed. '' "That tall guy is me. And that guy yelling back there, don't worry about him. It was just a job." ''I walk towards the shed and open the door. The inside of it seems larger. There's a window of both the right and the left wall, but they are both very dirty. There's a couch in the room by the left wall and table in the back as well as a doorway in the back. There's stuff almost everywhere. A small Flatscreen TV is standing by the Right wall. A Hispanic man with short messy black hair with a black jacket and dark grey pants is sitting on the couch eating what appears to be a sort of cereal and watching something on the TV. "Hey Ko! I'm back!" I say to the dude sitting on the couch. "That's Kofi by the way. He's also a hybrid. He's the brains of our group." Without detaching his eyes from the screen and with a full mouth, Kofi replies: "Het there Miro! How did it go?" "You know, the usual. The guy spotted me, got mad, I parkoured over the roofs and poof, done," I respond to his question. "Don't you have to deliver that stuff to Dan or something?" Kofi asks as I pass him and he finally looks at me. I stop in the doorway and turn to him: "I do, but I was close to home, so I decided to grab a snack." I walk in through the doorway into the kitchen. Our very small kitchen. There's a door at the and of it. An oven by the wall, a few cupboards and a sink. Oh and a small fridge. I open the fridge aimlessly searching for something. I pick out a bar or something and close the fridge, I unpack it and walk back into the living room. As I take a bite of my snack I ask: "So what are you watching?" "Just the boring old news. Apparently, the president Archer is planning to step down. This could possibly mean a change for us, but I highly doubt it," Kofi replies as he looks up to see what I'm eating, "Wait, is that the final bar of Jonmoe's?" "Why yes, it is. Do you want it?" I say in a sort of teasing voice. "No, I'm good. Just pick up some more on your way back. You're getting paid, aren't you?" Kofi says while smiling and enjoying his cereal. "Oh right, I have to go! I really have less time than I expected. Well, catch you later!" I reply while taking another bite and rushing to the door. As I open the door, a long brown haired guy with goggles on his head is standing in front of me. "Oh hey, Silas!" I shout as I let the guy in and rush out myself. I'm running through the alley. I come out. Look both ways and continue on running. The city is filled with rubble. There are merchants everywhere. I run in a large metal construction. Two men are standing by a metal door. Both are wearing worn-off and dirty suits. One has a clean-shaved head, while the other has short but straight black hair. The Bald guy says as he opens the door: "You're late, Miro!" "I know, I know. Had to grab some snacks," I respond while walking into the room. The room was rather small. There's a desk in the middle, a rather comfy chair behind it where a young man with rather long dark blonde and messy hair wearing a white dirty T-Shirt and blue jeans is sitting. There are cupboards and drawers on the left wall and a door on the right. A weird painting hangs on the back wall. It's a little tilted. Overall, there's quite a big mess in this room. The man asks me as he's standing up: "You're late, Miro! Were you able to get what I asked of you?" "Yeah! No problem! None what so ever," I say knowing that it was a lie. "Hand it over then. What was it you wanted in return?" the man asks as he stretches his arm out to me. "Here!" I say as I give him a small square piece that I had just pulled out of my pocket, "I wanted some money. Me and the gang need to refill our supplies, Dan." "Fine! But you're not getting any more money this month," Dan replies as he pulls out a box from underneath his desk. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Miro gets arrested * Minor Events * Characters *Miro *Kofi Tylesdem *Silas Paige (cameo) *Dan Hoffman *Terrence (Cameo) *Law Enforcers *Thugs Allusions Leon Stone, the one who prevented using hybrids as weapons, is a character is one of Reo 54's other series - Transformation. Along with Leon, Jason Steel, who was called Leon's associate is also from Transformation. In the series, he is Leon's best friend. Lex Tennyson, the leader of the first rebellion is also a character in one of the writer's other series - Angelex. He also retains his suit from this series as well as his powers. Kane Dustin, the leader of the 2nd Revolution was meant to be a character in a series called Hybrid, but it was never realised. President Archer, that's mentioned by Kofi, is an allusion to a villain from Kai - The Alien Mage. That Villain being Leon Archer. Trivia *Originally Silas was not meant to appear in this episode, but he did. Category:Episodes Category:Different Category:Reo 54 Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres